The Tower to Heaven
by Monado Boy
Summary: Ashlynn is depressed, The hero is looking for something, flashbacks of stupid Party Chats... what's going on in this author's head? Post-game. *Spoilers* T 'cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**The FIRST Hero/Ashlynn fic ever!**

**Whoa… really? There's NO Hero/Ashlynn fics? It's my Orielle thing all over again! Anyway, I bet you're all like, "Why the HELL aren't you updating MoaG or L/OCs?" **

**Answer: **

**1. I'm lazy.**

**2. I have writer's block.**

**3. I never planned to even post either of those, so I sure have no idea what to write!**

**4. I have constant heat exhaustion, due to my mother not believing in A/C until it's over 110, clouding my ability to think clearly?**

…**That's it.**

**Yeah, I got suckish excuses. And I'm helping my little sister MovetheMovement write one of her stories, so she'll FINALLY have proper grammar! Check her out! Uh… her STORIES, pervs.**

**I'm giving the hero an epic name: The name of the greatest knight in history, he who both held the spear that pierced the side of Jesus and drank from the Holy Grail… he who was the sin of Sir Lancelot and… uh… what's-her-name… Galahad. I just had to add the part about the sin!**

**Random fact of the day: If you yelled for eight-and-a-half years, you would've produced enough energy to heat 1 cup of coffee.**

**I don't own Dragon Quest. I think that goes to Yuji Horii. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Separation<strong>

"Yeah, I'm just an invisible amnesiac. Wait… if you guys can see me, you must be just like me! How did you get normal like that?"

* * *

><p>"Uh… I don't really have anywhere else to go… can I travel with you?<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll hold down the fort here! You guys go on ahead!"<p>

"What does she mean, 'I'll hold down the fort'? We're fighting MURDAW!"

"Well, we can't force her to go. We invited her, remember?"

"No we didn't!"

* * *

><p>"Aw~! I wish I had a sister like Tania!"<p>

* * *

><p>"First, there was a great storm of fire, which wiped our city from the face of the real world. However, our magic is so strong we can detach ourselves from our bodies. We did so and escaped to the dream world. Then, Gracos somehow discovered us and sealed the island away; a spell you have finally broken. It's a shame we can never return to our true bodies. They are gone, and we are now in whole a part of this realm."<p>

* * *

><p>"A new leader is born every 100 years, huh? I wonder when the next cycle will begin…"<p>

* * *

><p>"You are the Scion of Sorceria, Ashlynn the Acolyte… it is your destiny to become Eldress of this city."<p>

* * *

><p>"Even in our captivity, we were not entirely idle. We watched the Acolyte grow into a fine young woman. Yea, the power dwelling within her was so strong she couldn't be contained in the curse like we. Unfortunately, it was likely the brute force of that magical collision that brought about her amnesia."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry, take this spell! I don't have much time left…"<p>

**Ashlynn learned Magic Burst!**

"It is the most powerful spell of all… now… AH!

**The Eldress is struck by a powerful blast, seemingly from nowhere!**

"Thank the goddess… we were just quick enough, as he failed to penetrate the defenses swiftly… I can rest easy… but the rest is in your hands."

* * *

><p>"Mortamor, our greatest foe! Like, right before our eyes!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Sometimes I don't understand that Terry! I mean, who just walks out on the ruler of the whole dream world like that?"<p>

* * *

><p>"You have made us so very proud, Ashlynn. Thanks to you, the worlds are safe from Mortamor. And how powerful you have grown! Yes, powerful enough to be worthy of the name 'Sorceress'. I am certain the Eldress would have approved of this. Quite certain."<p>

"So, uh… what are you saying? Am I gonna have to be the Eldress now? Hm… that doesn't sound right. How about Youngdress?"

* * *

><p>"So, you've really done it, Galahad? Drat! I should've married you when I had the chance!"<p>

"Oh, please! Does she ever think of anything besides landing a husband?"

* * *

><p>"It seems like the dream world has started to fade…"<p>

"No! We have to stop this! I don't want to say goodbye!"

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, HMS Sparkleheart… You were the finest ship I ever sailed on… when I wasn't sick over your rail."<p>

"What's that name you used? Did you come up with that yourself?"

"Oh, please. I didn't like, say it out loud or anything."

* * *

><p>"Milly is such a great woman… and so forgiving, too. She was like our big sister all throughout the journey, wasn't she?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Galahad! Wonderful to have you back, my boy! So, the Archfiend has fallen— and all thanks to the efforts of you and your friends! Ah, peace! The skies are so clear! The air is so clean! How I have been waiting for this! …And to think we owe it all to my son. I must be the proudest father in the world!"<p>

"Galahad… you've been through so much, my son, but your adventure is finally at its end. Now you can start enjoying life as prince of this kingdom."

"Speaking of enjoying life, my boy, who's this pretty girl you've brought with you?"

"What? Um, you mean me, Your Majesty?"

"Heh, heh. Nice work, Galahad! Aren't you a chip off the ol' block! It's about time you brought home a little lady."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Ahem. My dear…"

"Oh right! We have a party to prepare for! I've invited all of your friends!"

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Galahad? Why aren't you dancing? You and that Ashlynn make a cute couple, you know. Where is she?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ashlynn! Ashlynn!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm… now isn't that a shame. The young lady who just ran upstairs looked ever so lonely… And on such a joyous day…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashlynn is fading away!<strong>

"Oh, hey, Galahad… I hate to say this, but… it seems my time here is almost up. I'm not like the rest of you. I don't really have a body left in this world. I guess this is goodbye… Galahad…"

**Ashlynn hugs Galahad. She feels incredibly light.**

"Say goodbye to everyone else for me, too… Tell them… I'll never forget the time… we spent together…"

* * *

><p><strong>And… credits! You gotta admit, that was the WORST ENDING OF ANY NINTENDO GAME! WORSE THAN OoT. I EVEN HAD TO ADD THE HUG PART IN. And yeah… this is post-game. I played through the entire game again to get these lines. Don't worry, after this there'll be NORMAL story-format writing. I'll update MoaG when I feel like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

… **My stepdad buzzed my emodoo for Easter. **

**I'm so proud of myself! I beat Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon without a SINGLE casualty in my army! If you want to know how I did it: NO IDEA.**

**A REAL random fact: My opinion on Darwin's theory of evolution: it's stupid. "People evolved from monkeys." As long as you don't find that missing link, you can't prove it. If we evolved from monkeys, there wouldn't BE any monkeys left unless a mutation caused ONE to change, and its descendants gradually changed, while the monkeys stayed the same. No missing link: no proof. **

**There goes Darwin's theory, and Darwin, by the way, at the end of his life, said: "There must be a greater being. There's no other way."**

**As I read more theories, I'll discredit them too. If you find my opinions offensive, read my profile. One of the reposts is about judging people based on stuff like that. If you feel I'm being really defensive, I agree. I try not to make anyone mad unnecessarily.**

**Reason for finally updating: I'm leaving for Texas for a week tomorrow, wanted to get something updating before then, MoaG wasn't coming to me, as it's spur-of-the-moment, and, while this is too, I want to see how it turns out.**

* * *

><p>"…Prince Galahad? Is something the matter?"<p>

The blue-haired Somnian looked up from the charts he was studying. "It's fine captain; just stay on course."

The bearded man looked at the boy with concern. Since the war, he'd been much too somber, even when his friends got together. There was that carpenter, Carver; he and his father were at the castle mostly, due to "construction hazards" noticed the previous year at the war's-end celebration. When Carver spoke with the prince was one of the rare occasions you'd catch a glimpse of his brilliant smile.

There was that authoritative blonde girl; the one Frank had a crush on. She was a seer or something. She stayed at the castle's guest quarters one night recently, which of course caused a supposed scandal.

And that funny twelve-year-old. He was probably the best healer on the planet right now. He'd be perfect, if it wasn't for that dress.

That town hero guy, Amos, was banned from the castle grounds for a while, due to his losing control of his monster form after drinking too much…

That silver-haired boy, the one who almost impaled Frank for flirting with the seer. He turned out to be her little brother. Ha ha, he was furious!

And why in the Dread Realm did Prince Galahad know so many slimes? A LMS, King Slimes, that rather gallant Slime Knight…

"Captain, I said I was fine. Please leave."

"Oh, right! Forgive me, your highness," he said, snapping out of his thought. He walked out of the cabin. _I'm an idiot, doubting my lord's judge of character. …But why are we even here?_

And the captain's confusion had obvious roots. They had been passing through the South Sea, back and forth from Pescado to Swanstone, with the occasional stop at the Fashion Forge, for six weeks, five days, and approximately ten hours, judging by the crewmen's complaints. And the prince wouldn't even tell anyone other than his friends why!

"Distressed, Captain Ogma?"

He jumped and turned around. "Lady Milly? Might I inquire as to your presence here?"

The blonde woman smiled. "I've come to discuss something with the prince. Same as always," as she turned towards his cabin, she stopped. "And don't judge Galahad. He has reason to this voyage."

With that, she walked into the cabin… without even a knock. Were they _that_ good of friends? Oh, well. _It's been ages since a lady was aboard this ship. She'll make good company for a while._

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>Milly turned away from the door. "Men…"<p>

Galahad smiled. "Don't judge people, remember? That advice helped us get through a lot. Especially Turnscote," his face instantly drooped into his now-trademarked frown. "That aside… I still haven't found it."

Milly groaned. "Galahad… take a break. There's no guarantee its _ruins_ are even around anymore. Madame Luca told me to ask a favor of you. Will you hear it out?"

Galahad looked at her like she'd just kicked a puppy. "Well… sure I'll hear you out, but I'm not quitting. This was your idea, after all."

"Yes, but you are obsessing over the chance of a theory being right. Do you see where this is leading? Don't get your hopes up."

"…What's the favor?"

"Oh! Right," Milly replied. "Madame Luca wants to get the gang back together for something. Please say you'll come. It'll only take a day at the most."

Galahad sighed. "I owe her both worlds. So yeah, I'll tell the captain to dock in Pescado and go right now."

Milly clapped her hands in excitement. "Good. Be there at six tonight," she said, briskly walking out the door and zooming away.

Galahad looked at the sun. _It should be about six now… I feel like she planned for me to say yes._

* * *

><p>In the abode of Luca Luminista, Five young adults (and a kid) were standing around a crystal ball.<p>

"Friends," Milly spoke. "Ashlynn had been acting… odd… recently. It was enough for Madame Luca to gather us."

Carver spoke up. "Hey, what's the big idea? You're the only one who can talk to her. It's not like we could intercept—"

"Intervene."

"That, if we wanted to!"

Nevan looked at him. "Carver, I really missed you, and those are the first words from your mouth?"

"'Ey, leave him alone. But he only had to walk to get here, while the rest of us did pretty much everything. Do you know what the sea does to old Amos? Yeah, never mind what I said, Carver. Behave!"

Terry said what he usually said: "…"

Galahad looked at Milly, concern clear in his eyes. "Guys, shut up," everyone stopped, startled by his abruptness. "This is important. Milly, what's with Ashlynn?"

Milly looked into the ball. "That's just it. Nothing's wrong with her; she should be fine. But… well, just look."

Galahad stepped to the crystal. Within the swirling fog, a castle began to form. Ever since the birth of the Zenith Dragon, Cloudsgate Citadel had been renamed Zenithia, apparently. King Zenith would be resigning his throne as soon as the dragon was grown. Everything was perfect. If you had the brains (and the idiocy) to use a special telescope during the day, you could see the faint outline of the castle. It was becoming a part of both worlds.

There she was. A redhead girl, sitting on the edge of a fountain. A baby dragon cooed in her lap. She was absentmindedly petting it with one hand and reading a small piece of parchment with the other.

"Well, what's up with her?" Galahad asked, growing impatient. He could hardly stand to watch her like this, unable to say anything.

Milly looked at him, dead serious. "Can't you see? How long have you been watching her?"

"…About a minute?"

"Exactly. In one minute, she has neither: A., jumped up and shouted something random, B., complimented her own or someone else's outfit, C., _talked at all._"

Everyone stared at Milly. For the first time today, Terry spoke. "Sister, you fail at comedy. If you weren't joking, and you weren't my sister, I'd skewer you."

"Yeah, what's really up with her?"

"Come on, Milly, you're wasting our time!"

As Galahad kept on watching, Ashlynn suddenly jumped up, startling the dragon into flying away. "That's it!" she shouted. Zenithians started looking at her. "Monkeys are the ones with tails! Gorillas are the ones with crazy long arms!"

"…" ***Sweatdrop*** "It's not her randomness…" Galahad muttered.

"Galahad, she hasn't used any magic in _weeks,_" Milly whispered.

"…So?" Carver asked.

Galahad's eyes widened. "Carver, she does her _hair_ every morning with magic! It's her trick for acne, her clothes dye; she makes her own freaking perfume with it!"

Amos chuckled. "And you would know, loverboy."

Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except Milly and Galahad. And Terry. And Carver, who didn't hear. And Nevan, who still didn't get what love was, exactly. So yeah, just Amos.

"Why won't she use magic?" Nevan asked.

Milly sighed. "She just won't. She hasn't opened any telepathy links I've sent out to her, she brushes her own hair, she actually takes showers… and Lord Zenith won't tell me why, either. So he knows. It's frustrating!"

Terry smirked. "What, the 'Great, Powerful Dream Seer' can't see why a girl stopped her habits? Try this: she's depressed."

"What?" Galahad and Milly looked back to the crystal ball. As Ashlynn walked to her chambers, people made an obvious effort to clear away from her. She wasn't fitting in. At all. Her head down, she hurried along, almost running.

As soon as she opened her bedroom door, Milly shoved Galahad away. "Too far, Loverboy."

"Quit calling me that!"

Milly ignored him, looking back at the young S.O.S., as she asked Galahad to called her.

* * *

><p>"No, I don't like 'Youngdress' either. I know! How about Superstar of Sorceria? You could call me S.O.S. for short! I like that one!"<p>

"It suits you well."

"You really think so? Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Ashlynn was sitting on her bed, arms crossed over her stomach. Milly couldn't see well, but she heard in her mind the quiet sobs.<p>

"Why… couldn't I… why did Sorceria… have to… WHY?" she shouted in furious pain. She punched a bright pink pillow, instantly vaporizing it. "They couldn't do ANYTHING?" As she sobbed into her (other) pillow, Milly felt terrible. No one had ever seen her like this, and now Milly had to live with the guilt of spying on her.

Ashlynn was never like this. She was always so upbeat and cheerful. That just made things worse when, calming down, Ashlynn spoke again. Her voice in racking shudders, she whispered: "Milly, please go away."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… I think I might actually write an outline for this story, making it a lot easier to write, and it might catch up with the Mind of a Goddess. Yeah, that'll be the day: I finish one of my ambitions. My current two: Making videos and writing stories. The difference between these and all those failures: I have people waiting for me to finish. It's like motivation. <strong>

**Like Tae Kwon Do: I wouldn't have gotten to be a black belt if my dad never said he'd be proud of me when, not if, I did. Then he died, and I became a "troubled" kid. Oh, well. I'm a black belt; I felt I owed it to him. I'm all depressed now, writing that. Writing helps me cope. **

**I'll probably come back and delete this author's note when I calm down. **

**Difference in depressions here: when I punch a pillow, it doesn't blow up.**


End file.
